1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the retaining of the contents in pockets of garments and more particularly pertains to insuring that the contents of a garment pocket are retained therein when moving or bending.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to retain items in pockets or other containers of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to retain items in pockets or other containers of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining the contents in pockets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,068 a pocket guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,614 discloses a binocular pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,064 discloses an eyeglass pocket shirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,295 discloses a revised pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,375 discloses a pocket clip for eyeglasses.
In this respect, the apparatus for the retaining of the contents in pockets of garments according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring that the contents of a garment pocket are retained therein when moving or bending.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for the retaining of the contents in pockets of garments which can be used to insure that the contents of a garment pocket are retained therein when moving or bending. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.